


take me over the edge

by jamesniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Niall, Dom/sub Undertones, It's literally all porn, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniall/pseuds/jamesniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The bathrooms are in the end of that hallway, turning to the right.” Harry says, voice slightly lower and deeper than what Niall was used to hear out there in the golf grounds. "Go in there and wait for me." Harry finishes, softly slapping his cheek, cleary not intended to hurt Niall, but still enough for him to feel it in his gut, making blood rush faster down to his cock. It feels heavy, more than halfway hard in his briefs and Niall has to bite down a whimper when Harry opens his mouth again.</p><p>"And don't touch yourself."</p><p>Or, Niall is Harry's caddie for the first day at The Masters, at least that's how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO, HI. i wrote this based on this [prompt](http://ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com/post/115884926610/niall-is-so-fucking-sweet-and-fidgety-and-pink-and) that [Dani](https://twitter.com/narrynipslip) and [Amber](https://twitter.com/fireproofamber) sent me a few days ago when we saw niall being the loveliest, sweetest and most enthusiastic caddie ever <3 They wanted me to write this so, this is for you Dani and Amber, i hope i do the prompt some justice! Enjoy, love it, please tell me what you think<3
> 
> ~warning for semi public blowjobs, semi public handjobs, dirty talk...the lot. also there may be plenty of golf innacuracies, i apologize.

The crowd cheers around them after Harry takes a swing. It falls a couple meters away from the hole and Niall hisses when it stops rolling just a hand away from it. Harry grunts, throws his head backwards but laughs none the less.

Today they’re all having a bit of fun, it’s the first day of the Masters yet the proper competitions haven’t started, Niall is looking forward to it all, he’s been working as a caddie for a couple of months, since he came to the U.S to give his music a shot and needed some income of money until he became the new biggest thing in pop music. As a big fan of golf since he was a kid he was thrilled when he got a call from Augusta asking him if he was free to come down and help a couple of golfers who didn’t bring any family members or celebrities to the competition to have them as caddies for the first day of the Par 3 Contest. Niall’s _yes!_ was automatic, he got his couple of saved bucks and got into the first plane to take him there.

He was assigned with Harry Styles. A talented, young and _hot_ golfer who seems to be the new star of the sport. Harry gave him a huge grin when he introduced himself and quite smugly and amused complimented Niall’s shapeless overall and green cap, making him blush ridiculously hard within five minutes of meeting him.

He’s been doing that since then, looking Niall up and down and making Niall feel like he wants to ravish him with his eyes, the combination of the relentless sun and heat along with Harry’s suggestive smirks have Niall’s cheeks red, his body feels hot and sweaty all over. Maybe all the staring at Harry’s arms, hands and bum Niall is doing is contributing to all of that.

When the first hour is up, Harry announces he’s taking a small break, ten minute tops and offers Niall a bottle of water. “Mate, you look like you need to get proper hydrated,” Harry says, handing the blonde a small bottle of freezing water, the contrast feels nice against Niall’s clammy hands and he doesn’t think twice before he presses the bottle to his neck and cheeks. Harry’s eyes are burning a hole through Niall’s entire being and he thinks it actually intensifies when Niall takes a huge gulp of water, thinks he’s maybe imagining things and Harry is not actually staring hungrily at the way how he attaches his lips to the mouth of the bottle, but it makes him blush anyway, he looks away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking down to escape Harry’s gaze and pretends his adjusting his hair, taking off his cap and wincing when the sun hits his skin.

“You should come inside with me,” Harry says, startling Niall a bit, “don’t want the heat to make you sick, right? Still need you for the rest of the game.”

“Uh, I- Well, sure, I mean, if that’s okay, yeah.” Niall stutters, his cheeks are flaming red at this point, he’s sure of it, “Could use some cooling down, thanks mate.”

Harry nods at him, grabs him by his elbow and all but drags him inside a room that looks about the size of a house. It has a huge table with food, drinks and desserts and there are a couple of golfers and other caddies around who wave at them politely. 

Harry grabs another cold bottle of water, almost finishes it in a gulp and turns to look at Niall expectantly, “aren’t you going to eat anything?”

 Niall looks down to all the fruit and sugary treats scattered in the table, he shrugs, goes with a small cupcake and takes a bite. Somehow he manages to get cream in the tip of his nose and the side of his mouth and his eyes widen when he sees Harry’s _still_ looking at him, amused, “there are napkins behind you,” he says.

Niall wipes away the cream and blushes when he returns Harry’s stare, “Sorry,” he mutters, “I’m not this embarrassing all the time, I swear.”

This time Harry gives Niall a good chuckle, a big and pretty smile taking over his whole face, “you’re too cute for your own good.”

Niall looks up at Harry at the same moment he reaches out a hand to stroke Niall’s heated cheek. He’s not smiling anymore, Niall notices, there’s something in his eyes that makes Niall shiver, makes him blush even harder. “Blush so prettily, don’t you? Love doing that to you,” he mutters, Niall looks down at Harry’s parted lips and it’s too overwhelming, he has to choke down a whimper when Harry’s hand slips down a notch until he reaches Niall’s neck and squeezes. It feels good, it’s the thing, Harry’s palm is still cold from the bottle of water he had before and it’s a relief to feel it pressed against his flushed skin, he’s sweating still, feels clammy under his shirt, he’s sure his blush has reached his ears and chest. “Is this what you want? Is it okay?” Harry asks, voice gentle and comforting.

Niall nods, he doesn’t know what _this_ means, doesn’t know what Harry has in mind, but he finds himself feeling safe and content enough to mutter a “yeah, fuck, of course, Haz.” He’s itching to put his hands on Harry, wants to make him feel as good as he’s making Niall feel with just the slightest touch. He’s aware of how close they’re standing, he feels Harry’s heavy breathing hitting his cheeks and nose. Harry is taller than him, not by much, but Niall still needs to lift his head a bit to find his gaze, his eyes look dark, clouded, it makes Niall’s knees feel weak, like his whole body wants to give itself up for Harry, like he’s presenting himself in golden plate, ready to let Harry make a mess of him, just the thought of it it’s already turning him on. Harry grasps his upper arm with one hand and the other goes form his neck to his jaw, he makes Niall look at him, Niall feels like the whole world is spinning around him, he feels his dick twitching under his clothes.

“The bathrooms are in the end of that hallway, turning to the right.” Harry says, voice slightly lower and deeper than what Niall was used to hear out there in the golf grounds. "Go in there and wait for me." Harry finishes, softly slapping his cheek, clearly not intended to hurt Niall, but still enough for him to feel it in his gut, making blood rush faster down to his cock. It feels heavy, more than halfway hard in his briefs and Niall has to bite down a whimper when Harry opens his mouth again.

"And don't touch yourself."

 

The toilets are not empty when Niall gets there, panting and sweaty. There’s a man, looks like he’s in his mid-thirties, washing his hands and whistling a tune under his breath. He turns to look at Niall when he hears him come in and smiles at him. Signalling a salute with his still wet hand.

“Hot day out there, it seems,” he says when he closes the tap and looks at Niall, “if that’s a sunburn, dude, it’s gonna be a pain in the ass tomorrow!” he says with a cackle, _If my ass hurts tomorrow I hope is for a complete different reason_ Niall thinks to himself. He manages a shaky smile anyway, goes over to pretend his whole purpose of being there is washing his hands.

“See y’later man. Are you staying the whole week for the competitions?” The man asks.

“Hm, not sure yet, got a call to help out today but, dunno if I’ll be needed tomorrow.” Niall replies, pats himself in the back mentally when his voice doesn’t crack. He’s still painfully hard in his pants.

“Well, hope you can stay for a couple days, it’s always good seeing the youth playing golf and having genuine interest on it. Have a good one!” It’s the last thing he says before he leaves.

Niall splashes cold, refreshing water on his face, takes off the cap and messes with his hair, leaving his head nestled in his hands for a long moment, trying to restrain himself from pressing a hand on himself. For the first time in the whole day he’s thankful for the outfit he has to wear. It’s loose and big on him and a look at the mirror tells him his bulge is unnoticeable. If Harry was only teasing him, only messing with him when he told him to wait for him and Niall has to go out there to find him and go back to the game, no one would notice he’s hard. It gives him a rush of something, adrenaline, it’s exciting, makes his hair stand on edge and his cock switch for attention. He can’t help himself when he squeezes his cock just a bit, to ground himself again.

Harry steps inside right in the moment a “ _mmgh_ ” kind of sound vibrates in the back of his throat. Harry takes long, big steps until his chest is pressed against Niall, not an inch of space between them. “What was the first thing I told you out there?”

Niall feels his blush coming back to his cheeks with double force, “To not touch myself,” he mutters, trying to stay still under Harry’s controlling gaze.

“What was that?” Harry asks again, a hint of a tease in his voice, “couldn’t hear you, babe,” he says, sneaking a hand to the front of Niall’s pants and leaving it there, not giving him anything else apart from the faint contact, making Niall whine high in his throat.

“Fuck, _Harry.”_

“Answer me, Ni. Clearly this time.” He says, giving a haunting force to his words, making Niall feel small, already losing control even if all Harry has done is put his hand close to his dick, but he loves it, gives him a rush of a new kind of dazed energy, like all his mind is set to do is _please_ Harry’s every command and wish.

“You told me not t’touch meself,” he replies, he says it a bit louder, letting his head fall on Harry’s shoulder and pressing himself closer to him, like he’s about to climb Harry, beg him to do something already. He bucks up his hips harshly, not even meaning to, but it gives him friction, makes his vision white for a second so he does it again. Harry’s hand is still not moving but Niall’s humping is enough to make him whine, little keens leaving his mouth and wetting the side of Harry’s polo.

“You could come like this,” Harry says. It’s not a question in any way, he’s stating a fact. Niall thinks for a moment that maybe, just maybe his punishment will be something like this, Harry making him come without doing anything at all, just letting Niall rut and hump against him restlessly until he comes in his pants. It’s not though, a darkest part in Niall’s mind tells him he wants more. “You could, look at you,” Harry says, lifting a hand and turning Niall’s face so he’s looking at himself in the mirror. He looks like a proper mess. His hair is all over the place, chunks of hair are sticking to Harry’s neck and some others are glued to Niall’s rosy cheeks, he has his mouth slightly open, wide enough to let out noises he has never heard coming out of himself. He’s clutching Harry’s t-shirt in his hands, hips still hitching against Harry. Harry is smiling down at him, a lazy smirk on his face, like his enjoying this as much as Niall is, in a different way. “You look so good, Niall, _god,_ ” he looks down at Niall and grabs him by his hair, gently separating them a bit so he can kiss him finally. It’s rough and eager and all Niall needs and wants at the moment, Harry takes control from the first second and Niall lets him, parts his lips to let Harry to do him what he pleases.

“I left the door open, you know? It’s still unlocked,” Harry says when he breaks the kiss, and Niall’s eyes widen and turn to check the door. It’s clearly unlocked, not wide-open but still, “anyone could come in here and see you like this,” Harry whispers, pressing messy and wet bites all over Niall’s neck. “And you’d love that, yeah? You wouldn’t mind, letting someone see while I fuck you.”

Niall moans out at that, hides his flushed face in the expanse of Harry’s check and starts rutting up his hips with more purpose, “Harry, _please_. Please, do something.”

Harry grabs him by his hips, making Niall whine and scratch Harry’s back when he finds his movements are restricted. “Get into one of the stalls.” Harry commands, he squeezes Niall’s bum as he kisses him one last time and lets him move.

Harry gets into the stall with Niall a couple of seconds after, he’s unfastening his belt and undoing his pants and Niall groans quietly, he starts to unzip his overall with trembling, unfocused fingers but Harry stops him, wraps his bigger hand around both of Niall’s and shakes his head, muttering a _tsk_ in disapproval, “Didn’t told you to get naked now, did I?” Harry asks, supporting all of his weight against the stall’s biggest wall. “You are going to suck me off like the good and sweet little boy you are and then we’ll go back to the game. You can’t touch yourself, Niall. And you _can’t_ come, not yet.” Harry says, his words have an air of finality hanging over them and Niall finds himself nodding quickly even though he _needs_ to come. His balls feel heavy between his legs, cock twitching and leaking and so unbearably hard he could come with a couple of strokes.

“Get on your knees, babe,” Harry says, stroking his hair and cheeks as Niall goes down to the floor. He presses his mouth against the still clothed head of Harry’s dick, leans into Harry’s gentle touch and breathes. He feels like he’s floating away, a thousand and one miles up in the sky, but he still feels grounded, still aware of Harry’s scent and the small grunts Harry’s making as Niall opens his mouth and licks the tip of his cock through his pants. Harry grunts after a while, grabbing Niall by his hair and pulling down his pants, “Come on, come here, just get on with it,” Harry mumbles, he’s as breathless as Niall is, doesn’t take his time in groping Niall’s hair with one hand and his cock with the other as he guides it inside Niall’s mouth, finally. Niall lets Harry fuck his mouth for a bit, he’s choking with it, brings tears to his eyes but he moans all the same, makes Harry gasp when his dick reaches the back of Niall’s throat and Niall swallows and moans, gripping his knees with his hands to stop from touching himself.

“Yeah, fuck Niall, you’re doing so good, so good, come on, finish for me, make me come, Niall.” He lets Niall’s hair free and stills his hips until Niall continues, moves his mouth around the shaft on instinct, repeating whatever makes Harry moan the loudest. He loves making Harry arch his back when he blows air on the tip, making Harry thump his head against the wall as he groans.

When Harry finally comes down his throat, Niall has to put both of his hands on his back, crossing his fingers and pitching himself to not fall in the need to press a hand on his dick and come. He swallows all of it and Harry approvingly nods and caresses his cheek, he’s panting still, Niall can see a fine line of sweat against Harry’s skin from his spot on the floor, still on his knees, waiting for Harry to give him the okay to stand up and clean himself.

Harry helps him stand up after he comes down from his orgasm, Niall’s knees feel wobbly under him, he doesn’t know how he’ll be able to handle the rest of the game without coming in his pants.

-

 

They finally make it outside almost half an hour late but they blend in with the rest of the golfers just fine, no one makes a comment on the fact that Harry missed the last 3 holes.

It’s when they’re in the last hole of the day when Harry raises both of his hands in the air, right before Niall was about to hand him the club for him to take his swing. He’s smiling that smile that now Niall knows means trouble, and he feels even more worried when Harry looks at him before speaking and doesn’t look away, “I’m letting my caddie take this swing for me!” he announces, the people around them cheer, clap their hands and one of the golfers who was about to leave pats Niall in the back and wishes him good luck.

Niall starts shaking his head, laughing away the stress that knowing this is not a joke causes him. “Harry, no, no, I’ll fuck it up, I’m too nervous,” Niall tries, but Harry only looks at him, lowers his head so his mouth is extremely close to his ear and whispers “Go on, babe, you know you’ll get your reward tonight for this,” he winks before he moves away from Niall.

“There he goes, ladies and gentlemen, Niall Horan!” Harry shouts, making the public they have around laugh.

Niall tries to calm his shaking hands, takes deep and even breathes and tries to focus. It’s hard, _he’s_ still half hard, not all the way hard like he was back in the toilets but not all the way soft neither and that makes it a thousand times more difficult. All the eyes are on him, the sun giving him trouble at trying to see where the hole is. At the end, he realizes, this is just for fun, hopefully Harry will still praise him later even if he fails.

He takes the swing swiftly, body set in the position he knows it’s appropriate and applying a good amount of strength on it all, at the end it still doesn’t work. He deflates slightly when he sees the ball getting into the water. The small public that he had grunt when they see too, but laugh anyway, some of them turning to Harry to tell him _better let him stay as a caddie,_ it’s all banter, Niall knows, and he puts a smile on his face even though he wishes he could avoid all the jokes being thrown at him.

Harry walks over to him, a huge and bright smile on his face that makes Niall’s stomach flutter, maybe it wasn’t that bad after all. ”Niall!” he says, lifting up a hand to high-five him, “you’re a legend, that was so good.” He looks so happy Niall thinks embarrassing himself in front of professional golfers was 100% worth it. “Come on, that was the last one for the day, a couple of mates invited me for a beer, you’re coming too.”

“Really? You want me to come?” Niall asks, genuinely surprised. A part of Niall thought that maybe today wouldn’t be as good, that maybe Harry only had wanted him to get him off and that was it. Not now though, he can’t think that when Harry has his arm protectively and even kind of possessively around Niall, walking over to the changing rooms with him. “We’re only staying for a couple of pints.”

“Why is that?” Niall asks, “Not up for getting pissed drunk the day before the important competitions start?”

Harry shakes his head at him, he has the same smug smirk he had earlier on the day, “you’re coming home with me.”  Harry says, stopping in front of a small door that has a _Harry Styles_ paper stuck to it. “I’m sure you want to come today, don’t you? I won’t leave you hanging, Ni, you’ve been so good to me today.” His voice drops a notch, Niall can _feel_ it, in his chest, in his dick. He makes a small noise when Harry presses his hand against his groin, squeezing just enough to remind Niall that he’s been in a painful journey between hard and half-hard for hours. He puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder, the other on the base of Harry’s neck as he leans up slightly on his tip-toes to kiss him. “You’re still not allowed to touch yourself, got it?” Harry mutters against Niall’s lips as he strokes Niall slowly. Niall is trying his best to think of anything else that isn’t Harry’s hand on his dick, he knows if Harry gets him hard again it will be a struggle to hold back, it will drive him insane.

“Where’s your mind, baby?” Harry asks, teeth softly biting down Niall’s neck.

“Don’t want to come yet, wanna be good for you,” Niall replies, he’s already panting.

“You’ll come later tonight, I promise you, I’ll make you feel so good, baby, you deserve it.”

Niall moans brokenly at that, basks in the attention and the recognition and the promise of something bigger coming tonight. Harry slaps his bum playfully, grabs him by his hips and gives him a last kiss before he opens the door and disappears behind it after smiling at Niall and blowing him a kiss.

-

The pub where Harry takes him is packed for a Wednesday night. Loud music and people dancing with pints in their hands all over the place, Niall feels more settled now, after a long shower and call with his mom he no longer feels in the edge of an orgasm. They find Harry’s mates in a table that has way too many empty bottles scattered on top of it, seeing as it’s still early at night. Harry introduces him as _the amazing, enthusiastic and serviceable caddie_ that accompanied him through the day. He’s good at making Niall blush, but he’s awful at hiding it, a proud and self-satisfied smile always takes over his face when he notices Niall’s pink cheeks.

The other guys are clearly older than Harry and Niall and drunker too. Far too gone to realize Harry gets closer and closer to Niall until the blonde almost has his legs on Harry’s lap. They’re talking nonsense, Niall interfering every now and then to comment, he mostly laughs when he thinks he’s supposed to laugh, agrees with Harry whenever he opens his mouth and giggles at his puns and jokes, but he’s more focused on Harry’s fingers. They’ve been restlessly playing first with Niall’s shoe laces and going higher increasingly faster as the night progresses.  Harry spends a good amount of time fingering at the hole in Niall’s jeans, caressing over and over again against the scar on Niall’s knee. It makes Niall shudder. It’s nearing nine at night when Harry gets a bit wild. He’s only had one pint and a half, Niall is finishing his second and they’re both buzzing, not drunk in the slightest but giddier than how they were when they first arrived at seven. Harry’s hands are on Niall’s thighs, getting dangerously close to the place where his legs and torso meet. Niall’s sensitive there, is the thing, he’s fidgeting in his seat, adjusting his half-hard dick so it doesn’t press uncomfortably against his flies.

Harry knows what he’s doing, the closer his fingers get to Niall’s dick the bigger gets his smile. A side-smirk always appearing when Niall grasps his forearm and gasps softly, the loud music making it impossible for the other men in the table to hear him.

There’s a moment when one of the bartenders comes over to their table to take away the empty bottles and startles Niall, he lowers his legs back to the floor and scoots an inch away from Harry, afraid that the guy had seen when Harry had not-so-subtly opened Niall’s fly. He seems unfazed, though, and Niall calms his fast beating heart by gulping the last of his pint in one go.

Harry is relentless, he moves his chair closer to the blonde so their shoulders, legs and arms are always touching, he wraps an arm around Niall’s shoulder as he recounts the story of Niall’s swing back in the game. In the other side, though, his other hand is pressed on Niall’s cock. Fingers sneaking inside his jeans to get to his dick and squeeze. Niall tries to keep his face as neutral as possible, but Harry makes it impossible, he coughs to hide a whimper and bites down his hand when Harry’s hand focuses on his leaking tip, his legs are twitching, hips fighting the urge to buck up into Harry’s hand.

It would be so easy to come like that. Harry’s been riling him up since the morning, he’s sure if Harry keeps this up for another two minutes he’ll find himself coming hard in his jeans. As much as he _needs_ to come, he knows he can’t, there’s a part of Niall that restrains him from either fucking his hips into Harry’s hand or escaping to the bathroom for a minute and finish himself up. There’s a bigger thing holding him back, throwing a mantra of _be good, don’t come, not yet, not until Harry tells you to, show him you can do it, show him you’re good_.

For a moment, Harry’s fingers stop. He turns to look at Niall and smiles secretly at him, somehow it calms Niall down, reassures him that Harry would never take it too far. “Think it’s time to get home,” Harry announces, the other men protest, mumbling drunken words about how is too early and how Harry is too much of a prude. Harry convinces them it’s because he has to be at his best tomorrow and they let him go after that.

They take a taxi to the hotel where Harry is staying at, Harry had spent a good five minutes snogging the life out of Niall after they have parted ways with Harry’s friends and Niall’s lips are now swollen red, cheeks pink and chest heaving, trying to adjust himself in his pants and not make it more awkward than it already is inside the small car. The driver keeps throwing weird glances at them, maybe because he recognizes Harry from the golf. Maybe because Niall is _this_ close to shoving a hand down his pants and jerking off until he comes.

When they finally reach their destination Harry pays quickly, tells the driver to keep the change and grabs Niall’s hand to get him inside. They’re in the elevator when Niall feels the little bit of control he had left in him slipping away from him, like it’s suddenly too much, the pressure of his dick straining against his flies, he’s sweating again, heavy breaths leaving his parted and rosy lips. Tight spaces are not his favourite places, he feels like he needs a distraction, perhaps of the consequences this might have he doesn’t double think it as he pushes down a hand against his crotch and whines, his head hitting the wall when he throws it backwards.

Harry is quick to get to his side, taking Niall’s hand away from his dick and replacing it with his instead, that makes Niall’s legs buckle under him and Harry manages to lift him up before he falls bum-first to the ground. Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around Harry’s hips, crossing his feet behind Harry’s back trying to get leverage to buck his hips up and rut against Harry’s stomach.

He’s so gone, so keen on finding friction on Harry’s body that he doesn’t notice the walk from the elevator to Harry’s room, only becomes aware of that when Harry gently lowers him on a big bed. He lies on top of Niall for a moment, pressing light and tiny, wet kisses all over the skin he can reach. It’s when Niall finally feels the weight of Harry’s hard cock against his thigh that he gets vocal, chanting a “please, Harry, _fuck,_ please, I need to- You have to fuck me, please, please let me come, I’ve been so good, please, _please, please._ ”

Harry stands up then, tosses his shirt off and throws his boots and socks away from the bed. He undoes the buttons on his pants but he doesn’t take them off. Instead, he makes sure Niall’s eyes are on him and he thrusts his hand inside his pants and briefs, he gets a hand around his dick. It feels heavy and wet inside his hand, hot all over, and he has to support his weight with one hand on the side of Niall’s head when he strokes himself. “You want this, don’t you? Want me to fill you up, make you feel good? Is that what you want?” Harry says, getting his pants lower until his can easily jerk himself off without his pants restraining his movements. In the position they’re in Harry’s dick is close to Niall’s clothed stomach, Niall’s heavy breathing hitting Harry’s neck. Niall’s hands are clutching tightly the sheets around him and from this angle Harry gets a wonderful sight of Niall’s twitching dick. “You’ve been so good for me today. Haven’t touched yourself once except for that slip in the elevator, have you, Niall?”

Niall shakes his head desperately at him. He’s been good, he obeyed every word, fulfilled every request Harry made. He wants Harry to know that, to give him something, anything.

“Answer me.” Harry says firmly, letting go of his dick and focusing on getting Niall’s shirt off. “Did you do as I said, Niall? Didn’t touched yourself as I told you to? Not even in the shower, not even when you were alone before going to the pub?”

“No, no, I didn’t, not even for a second, I’ve been good, not touching my cock until you tell me to,” Niall whimpers out his answer.

“Good, that’s good. I’m gonna take off your clothes, okay? Are you sure this is okay?” Harry asks, the same gentle voice he used when they were still at the gold club, where Niall said yes to such a simply yet caring question and started all of this. He nods, vocally says _yes, Harry, please, want you to fuck me_ to reassure Harry it’s all consensual.

 Niall wonders briefly what would have happened if he had said no. If he had backed off, where would he be? What would’ve Harry said? Niall is positive Harry wouldn’t have asked again, he’d let Niall be, respect his decision and walk away. And maybe that would have made it uncomfortable. Maybe Niall wouldn’t be here, in Harry’s hotel room with Harry’s hands fumbling with his skinny jeans to take them off and muttering things like “you’re so pretty, look at you, all flushed all the way down your chest,” licking and biting his nipples and making Niall cry out under him.

Maybe Niall wouldn’t be here at all. He’d probably be lonely and cold in his bed. Probably wanking to a fantasy of Harry doing just exactly what he’s doing right now.

He comes back to reality with a jolt when he feels Harry spreading his legs, long fingers tickling the inside of his thighs and making Niall whimper, he opens his legs wider, shuddering when Harry presses a wet finger against his rim and strokes around the area, blowing hot air to his sweaty skin and making Niall shiver out in anticipation.

He finally gets the first finger inside after Niall says his name in a drawn out moan. Harry looks up at Niall. His body is covered in a shiny sheen of sweat. His dick is thick, heavy and drooling wet at the tip, pink as Niall’s cheeks are. He looks lovely, beautiful, Harry wants to draw this out for as long as possible, but he knows he needs to give Niall what he’s been waiting for since this morning, knows Niall deserves it, so he fits in another finger, loving Niall’s garbling words of pure overwhelming pleasure.

He can’t help himself when he sets himself lower in the bed and takes Niall’s cock in his mouth, still shallowly fucking his fingers in and out of Niall and occasionally rutting his own hips against the bed. Niall looks, sounds and feels irresistible like this. He’s tight around Harry’s fingers and Harry sucks the head of Niall’s dripping dick at the same time he adds a third finger, Niall clenches on his fingers, flails his legs on the bed and arching his back until Harry gets his fingers deeper. He cries out, scratching the sheets on top of his head and spreading his legs wider, “Harry- fuck me, I’m so close, I need to feel you, fill me up, Haz, please.”

Niall’s hips jolt when Harry pulls out and a sob tears out of his throat, he pulls at his hair, whining until he feels Harry close to him again, “Shh. Niall, hey, I’ve got you, I’m gonna fuck you now, okay babe? How do you want this? Come on, talk to me.”

Niall shakes his head helplessly, “Don’t want- you choose, just fuck me, need you to fuck me.”

Harry shushes him again, arranges the pillows against the headboard and lifts Niall easily from the bed. “Okay then, come on. Sit on my lap.” Harry says, resting his back against the pillows and grabbing Niall’s hips when the blonde sits on his thighs. Niall wraps both arms around Niall’s neck and whimpers when he can feel Harry’s cock pressing against his hole, lubed fingers pressing against his ass cheeks as Harry fits the tip inside.  Harry guides Niall down slowly, loving every gasp and keen that comes out of Niall’s mouth until he’s all the way in. Niall is letting out a continuous string of moans as he rocks his hips forward. “Ah, fuck. Harry- Harry, fuck me.”

“What is it, love? Want me to do all the job, yeah?” Harry receives an instant and desperate nod, “Want to get on your back? Maybe on your belly? Make the bed all messy when I make you come on my cock.” Niall wails at Harry’s words, endless keens and open mouthed-silent gasps slobbering Harry’s neck.

Harry pulls out carefully, shushing Niall’s cries as he helps Niall get comfortable in wobbly hands and knees. He gets behind him in swift motion, dicking back inside Niall in a fast trust that has Niall spasming around him. This time he doesn’t take his time.

He complies to Niall’s whimpers of _please, faster, Haz, ‘m so close, fuck._ And starts in a fast pace, pressing his whole front to Niall’s back, biting down on Niall’s delicate, porcelain skin and moans, telling Niall how good he feels, how delicious he feels around him.

Niall’s arms give out under him and he ends up with his flushed, sweaty face pressed against the bed, biting on the sheets when Harry hits that spot so well with almost every thrust. He’s so, _so_ close to finally coming, to getting the release he’s been craving since he had Harry’s dick in his throat, it’s overpowering. He feels safe under Harry’s weight, knows he’s getting taken care of, so pleasantly full he’s sobbing with it.

“God, Niall, you’re wonderful. So good, always so good for me, Do you want me to touch you? Make you come on my dick and my fingers?”

“Yes. _Please,_ ” Niall cries, “Touch me, Harry, fuck, please, make me come.”

Harry reaches down to circle his fingers around Niall’s cock. It’s heavy inside his hand, hot and _so wet_. He focuses solely on Niall. Sucks a bite on the side on Niall’s neck and fingers at Niall’s balls until he reaches his tip and focuses on it as he thrusts one last time, set straight on Niall’s prostate and Niall comes.

Niall tries to buck up into Harry’s hand at the same time he fucks down on Harry’s dick as he empties himself all over the sheets, hands pulling at his hair and thighs twitching, his vision goes white for a full minute, Harry keeps pumping the jizz out of him and tries to keep dicking into him despite how Niall’s _too_ tight around him, trying to come before Niall gets too sensitive.

“Come on, Haz, do it, come inside me, please, need to feel you coming in me, gonna feel it for days, Harry, fuck.” That’s all it takes for Harry to lose all control and come deep inside Niall, it hits him with a force that makes his arms buckle and sway and he falls on his side, taking Niall down with him, still rocking his hips inside the blonde until he’s spent.

Niall’s clenching painfully on him, his dick still twitching on Harry’s hand, like his body wants to keep coming, to make up for all the hours he spent hard in his pants, always _so_ close to release.

Harry pulls out of him slowly and carefully when Niall’s body starts trembling, every limb quacking with the force of his orgasm and Harry presses butterflies kisses on his back and arms until he comes down from his high. Niall is so vulnerable like this, soft and loose, all relaxed and drained in Harry’s arms, spend in all the good ways. Harry keeps rubbing his back and strokes his hair until Niall opens his eyes and assures Harry that he’s with him again. He gives Harry a lazy and tired smile that makes something pull in Harry’s gut, makes his stomach flutter in a way he has never felt before.

“Hey,” Harry whispers, it’s all quiet around them, Niall’s breathing has evened out, Harry can tell he’s in the brink of sleep. “You alright?”

Niall nods, rasp out a “never been better, Haz.” That makes Harry giggle. He can’t believe he met this guy just today. It feels like they’ve been friends for years, Niall makes him feel at home, at ease, it’s the most relaxed Harry’s ever been since he got to the U.S. “Thank you,” Niall whispers, “for taking care of me, making it so good.”

“No need for that.” Harry smiles back at him, “I loved it as much as you did.”

Niall laughs softly at that, snuggles closer to Harry’s warm body and when Harry wraps both of his arms around the blonde he notices how cold to the touch he is. “Ni, I’m going to clean us up and get a blanket, okay?” Niall nods, closes his eyes contently when Harry presses a kiss to his forehead.

After Harry has wiped away all traces of come and takes away the dirty bed sheet he lifts Niall up in his arms and tucks him in, climbing in beside him after turning off the lamps.

“Are you going to be there tomorrow?” Harry asks quietly, checking to see if Niall’s already asleep.

“Dunno,” Niall replies sleepily, “I was told I was needed today. No one told me if tomorrow extra caddies will be needed too.”

“And if I say I want you to go, like, as a guest, would you?”

This time Niall turns his body around to look at him, presses his hand against Harry’s cheek and smiles, “as a guest, or as a date?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, making him laugh breathlessly before he replies.

“I was planning to take you out on a date afterwards.”

“Really?” Niall says, genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, of course, silly. I want you to be my date, for today and tomorrow, and the day after that, the whole championship, if you want to. What do you say?”

Niall kisses him, slowly and gentle before he replies, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” And falls deeply asleep shortly after that.


End file.
